the_singapore_lgbt_encyclopaediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Bar Naked
Bar Naked is an lesbian-friendly cocktail bar located ion a shophouse at 95 Club Street, Singapore 069463, the same unit previously occupied by Club 95, Toca Me and HQ Karaoke & Bar. Its telephone number is 6423-4695. Tanjong Pagar MRT station is the closest. =Concept= Opened in June 2014, it welcomes guests to strip bare from the "corporate bullshit" of the day and escape into a "naked canvas of happiness". The 2-storey establishment also brands itself as a media space where companies can advertise, blurring the line between outdoor advertising and event marketing. It promises to be an unrivalled and distinctively novel media space and watering hole that constantly surprises and excites, inviting brands and consumers to drop their inhibitions and let loose. The bar was conceptualised by popular actress Irene Ang's Fly Entertainment group, an artiste and event management company, in conjunction with Pat Law's GOODSTUPH, a multiple award-winning Social Influence Marketing agency. Explaining the overhaul of HQ to Bar Naked, Ang said that there was a need for reinvention every 2 to 3 years, especially along the competitive stretch of Club Street. The implementation of the road closure at Club Street and Ann Siang Road in late 2013 was a significant prompt for change and to fulfill the need for spaces for social activities, recreation and respite. =Decor= In alignment with its concept, Bar Naked keeps the design of its interiors minimalist and offers an industrial-themed shell with bar counter and bare walls. Promising to feature a revamped menu and design every quarter, every patron can constantly look forward to a different and new experience throughout the year. =Events= The entire two-storey bar is available for bookings on a quarterly basis, where brands are given the leeway to take control and furbish the venue as they please. It serves as a blank canvas for brands, offering the opportunity and rare flexibility to achieve both the intimate interaction of consumers with a brand through an event, together with the visibility and reach of an outdoor advertisement, equating to an extended level of consumer engagement like no other. On the second level is an events room for brands to use as a pop-up space to debut new or experimental concepts in quarterly stints. First to the bat after its opening in June 2014 was a concept dominated by blended Scotch brand, Monkey Shoulder, a spirit distributed by drinks company William Grant & Sons. Bar Naked is convertible to suit all types of events including corporate functions, product launches and also company retreats and offsite meetings. It houses art and fashion displays and a cocktail list by William Grant & Sons. Cancellation policy Bar Naked's event cancellation policy is that in the case of any cancellation 14 days or earlier before an event, 25% of amount agreed upon will be forfeited and non-refundable. In the situation where any cancellation is made at least 7 days prior to an event, 50% of amount agreed on will be forfeited and non-refundable. In the case of any cancellation within 3 days or less, 100% of the agreed fee will be forfeited and non-refundable. =Opening hours= Opening hours on Mondays and Tuesdays are from 5pm to 1am; on Wednesdays and Thursdays from 5pm to 2am; on Fridays 5pm to 3pm and on Saturdays from 6pm to 3pm. It is closed on Sundays. =Drinks and snacks= The bar menu takes direction from former Tippling Club barman, Zachary Connor de Git. He is currently Regional Portfolio Ambassador for William Grant & Sons (WGS). With WGS’ involvement, the bar's signature drinks include: *'Something Like a Lassie' - a citrusy mix of Monkey Shoulder whisky with sweet vermouth, maraschino and chocolate bitters. This tipple lures one in with its soft nose of honeyed peach and vanilla before bringing out the malty fruit with ginger beer fizz. *'Malt Jockey' - a pairing of whisky with chocolate bitters and maraschino ($28). *'Girvan Daisy' (S$28) - an easy-drinking concoction that is smooth on the palate, created with well-loved Hendricks gin ($15/$228) and brushed up with floral fruity layers of passion fruit, grapefruit, peach and pear from St. Germain. *'Dirty & Naked' ($28) - a luxurious creation with Reyka vodka ($15/$228), elderflower, tea, citrus, and a touch of Balvenie Double Wood whiskey. Bar Naked's menu of mainstay cocktails and house pours from the distributor’s portfolio of spirits include: *'Sailor Jerry' rum ($14/$188). *'Milagro' tequila ($17-$19/$288-$308). There are also some bar snacks available such as Aunty Ang’s Wings ($16) and Popcorn Chicken ($14), as well as the crowd-pleaser Truffle Fries ($16) for sinful snacking. =Opening launch= Bar Naked's official launch was held on 4 July 2014. It boasted a star-studded list of celebrities gracing the event, including included Allan Wu, Rebecca Tan, Patricia Mok and Zhou Chong Qing. They played party games where guests were challenged to finish a whole banana in seconds in exchange for drinks. A DIY cocktail stand, or as Irene Ang herself put it, ‘yong tau foo,’ was set up in the upstairs enclave for a little fun. Invitees got to pick out whatever fruit was available – mostly berries with the odd ingredient like chilli – and hand it to the waiting bartenders for their own bespoke cocktail of sorts. =See also= *Club 95 *Toca Me *HQ Karaoke & Bar =References= *Bar Naked's website:http://www.naked.com.sg/. *Fly Entertainment's Bar Naked section:http://fly.com.sg/fly-group/bar-naked/. *Bar Naked's Facebook page:https://www.facebook.com/pg/barnak3d/about/?ref=page_internal. *"Bar Naked Launch Party", Wardrobe Trends Fashion, 4 July 2014http://wardrobetrendsfashion.com/bar-naked-launch-party/. *Cheryl Chia, "Get Naughty at Bar Naked", Weekender, 5 August 2014https://weekender.com.sg/w/dining/cocktails/get-naughty-at-bar-naked/. *Mandy Lynn, "Top 5 Bars in Club Street, Singapore", LadyIronChef, 11 January 2015http://www.ladyironchef.com/2015/01/top-5-bars-club-street-singapore/. =Acknowledgements= This article was written by Roy Tan. Category:LGBT articles